


You Have Me

by heda_sky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, Best Friends, F/F, Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_sky/pseuds/heda_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inexperienced best friends take things further during a sleepover. And they're in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on fic I have read about best friends experimenting with each other. Hope you enjoy! xx

“Lex, it’s your birthday. We have to do something.” Raven said.

“I’d much rather stay in, watch movies, eat pizza.” Lexa responded, her finger rimming her wine glass as she sat on the barstool of Clarke’s counter.

“You’re so boring. Come on, let’s go out!” Raven said excitedly.

“I don’t feel like it this year.” Lexa said.

“Rae, if she doesn’t wanna go out, we don’t have to.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa sympathetically. “We can just do something here at my place if you want. Swimming and margaritas. My parents are away anyways. That ok Lex?”

“Yeah. That sounds a lot better.”

“Sure blondie convinces you to be social.”

“I said I didn’t wanna go out, not that I didn’t want to be social Raven.” Lexa replied.

“Alright alright. I’m gonna head out. See y’all at the party.”

“Bye.” Clarke and Lexa both said.

“Why do we drink wine like this? We’re teenagers. Shouldn’t we be getting faced on beer and doing shots?”

“I like to think that we are mature beyond our years.” Clarke said, holding her glass up, mimicking an older sophistication. “But seriously wine is all my parents have and they won’t notice if any is gone. Their collection is huge.” 

Lexa laughed and downed the rest of her glass. Clarke followed suit and Lexa grabbed both their drinks, bringing them to the sink. 

“You gonna stay over?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t have any of my stuff with me.”

“I’ll give you some clothes. And I have an extra toothbrush.” Clarke said.

“Ok.

They both made their way upstairs to the quiet upper level of Clarke’s house. Clarke loved when Lexa stayed the night. She was the only friend that she felt comfortable sleeping with, and she always found herself clutching some part of Lexa in the morning.

“I’m going to take a quick shower ok?” Clarke said.

“I want to too, I feel gross.” Lexa replied.

“Ok, you go here. I’ll go to the one in the hallway. Pick whatever clothes you want.”

Lexa nodded silently and closed the door of Clarke’s bathroom. They both showered with thoughts of each other, knowing they would be pressed close tonight, knowing that they would feel safe and warm in each other’s embrace, a contrast to the cold winter night outside.

When Clarke stepped back into her room Lexa was already in bed, a leg propped up while she read. Clarke jumped in beside her and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“What are you reading?”

“Tender Is The Night.”

“Didn’t know you liked the classics.”

Lexa closed her book and put it beside her on Clarke’s night table.

“You tired?” Clarke asked.

“Kind of.”

“Me too.” Clarke got up to close the lights and settled back into bed beside Lexa. They both laid silently for a while, when Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand.

Lexa took it silently, while she laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

“You ever think that we’re wasting time? I feel like I’m missing out on so much.” Clarke finally said.

“Like what?” Lexa replied.

“I’ve never been in a relationship.”

“So? Neither have I. There’s plenty of time for that.” Lexa said.

“I know…but, don’t you think about it?” Clarke asked.

“Of course I do.” Lexa said, still looking up, not daring to look at Clarke, fearing that she’d see right through her.

“What do you think about?” Clarke asked.

“I’ve only kissed one girl. I feel like a loser.” Lexa said.

“You’re not a loser Lex.”

“You’ve kissed more people than me.”

“So? We’re both at the same level. We’ve only just made out with people.”

“You think of levels, Clarke? It’s not a game.”

“Lex I know. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant both of us haven’t gone any further.”

Lexa nodded and sighed. Clarke stroked her thumb against her hand lightly.

“I haven’t kissed anyone in a really long time.” Lexa said, quietly.

“Me too.” Clarke said. She paused for a long moment, the silence hanging loudly in the room. “Do you want to?”

Lexa’s hand tensed in Clarke’s and Clarke stroked her thumb against her again.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.” Lexa said.

Clarke started to speak but Lexa cut her off.

“I want to.” Her heart was racing, and she knew Clarke could feel how sweaty her hand had become.

“You sure?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.” Lexa said. She was so sure.

“Come here.” Clarke said.

Lexa moved closer to her and turned on her side and Clarke turned on hers. They both stared into each other’s dark eyes for a moment, and then Clarke looked down at her lips, and slowly moved in until they were lightly kissing. Lexa kissed her slowly, learning Clarke’s mouth before Clarke started to kiss her a bit harder.

Uncomfortable in their position, Clarke pushed at Lexa’s shoulder urging her on her back. “Is this ok?” Clarke asked.

Lexa just nodded, biting her bottom lip, completely entranced by Clarke’s kiss. Clarke moved to straddle her, resting a hand on Lexa’s neck as she resumed kissing her. Lexa was the one to introduce her tongue, and as soon as she tasted Clarke she moaned into her mouth and Clarke swallowed it.

Lexa pulled back, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she just pulled her back in and started kissing her harder, sucking on her plump bottom lip, hand moving down to grab one of Lexa’s, reassuring her.

The hammering in Lexa’s chest only increased and she felt herself getting wet. Having Clarke on top of her was heaven, and she didn’t want to push any boundary, make any move that would make her stop kissing Clarke.

Clarke started moving her hips against her, softly at first, and Lexa started reciprocating, moving her hips upwards, trying to get some friction against her burning core.

Clarke couldn’t help the moan that escaped her the second Lexa slipped a thigh in between her legs and Lexa nearly came hearing the sound.

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa moaned right after.

Clarke moved her thigh against Lexa’s core and she breathed into Clarke’s mouth, aching to touch her.

She ran her hands up Clarke’s back, under her shirt, lightly scratching at the skin, clutching it when Clarke pressed up harder against her.

“What are we doing?” Lexa asked, breathily.

“I don’t know Lex.” She said, rolling her hips again. “But it feels so good.” She moaned.

Lexa moved her hands down to Clarke’s ass and slid her hands under her underwear, pulling her harder against her. Clarke moaned loudly at the increased contact, surprised by Lexa’s boldness.

 “Fuck. I want you.” Clarke moaned into her mouth.

Lexa’s eyes stared at her, unwavering, silently begging for her permission, wanting to touch her desperately.

Lexa knew what she wanted. She rolled Clarke over and started kissing her neck, sucking her pulse point while she ran her hands down Clarke’s sides.

Clarke sat up to take off her shirt and Lexa’s world moved in slow motion. Clarke never slept with a bra. As soon as her chest came into view Lexa felt a trickle of wetness seep out of her. She stood frozen, staring at the miracle that was Clarke Griffin before her, revealing herself to her.

She bent down to press a kiss to Clarke’s nipple, looking up at the blonde before her. Clarke’s eyes never broke contact, and she watched as Lexa sucked a nipple into her mouth while rolling the other between her fingers. Clarke sat upwards and reached down to pull at Lexa’s shirt, who aided her in throwing it across the room.

Clarke couldn’t resist running her hands all over Lexa’s chest as soon as it came into view, scratching at her stomach and kneading at her chest as Lexa was grinding down on Clarke’s thigh beneath her.

Lexa pushed her hands away and resumed kissing Clarke, holding her hands beside the mattress. She ran her hands across Clarke’s stomach, stopping at her hip bone, clutching it hard as Clarke sucked her tongue.

Lexa didn’t expect to be kissing Clarke half naked tonight. But she definitely didn’t expect for Clarke to urge her own shorts down her legs, leaving her only in her underwear. Lexa also didn’t expect the drool that came out of her mouth seeing a patch of wetness.

“Clarke.” Lexa moaned, from pure desire.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and placed it against the wet spot. She moaned instantly.

“Please.” She begged.

Lexa looked up at her, holding one of her hands. She kissed Clarke’s fingers and then started rubbing her through her underwear. When Clarke started whining, she hooked her fingers in the waistband and looked up at Clarke who nodded. She slowly slid the underwear down her legs, dragging it out as long as possible, watching Clarke squirm beneath her.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, moving completely on top of Clarke, staring into her eyes.

“I’m sure Lex.” She said, reaching up to kiss her lightly. “Are you?”

Lexa smiled and kissed her again before sliding her hand downwards, finally making contact with Clarke’s wetness directly.

“Shit. You’re really wet.” Lexa breathed into her neck.

She took some of Clarke’s wetness and dragged it over her clit and started rubbing circles against it, and Clarke bucked up into her hand.

“Fuck, please, faster.” She moaned.

Lexa sped up her movements and rubbed harder against her, loving Clarke like this. She wanted so desperately to feel inside her, but Clarke seemed to be loving just this, and she didn’t want to push her too far.

“Lex, oh my God.” She tensed for a long moment and then trembled, with a death grip on Lexa’s wrist, coming so fast Lexa thought she imagined it.

 She finally slackened and her body went limp, Lexa’s hand still against her. She kept her there firmly.

“I can’t believe…” Lexa started, as she rolled onto her back and resumed her earlier position, staring up at the ceiling.

Clarke reached down for her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Give me a second, I’ll take care of you too.” Clarke breathed, regaining her breath.

“Clarke, it’s ok.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it.”

“I do.” Lexa said, squeezing her hand.

“Then what?”

“I’m scared.” Lexa breathed.

Clarke looked at her and studied her expression. Eyes unwavering, jaw clenched. She knew Lexa was holding back.

Clarke disconnected their hands and rolled on top of her, holding herself up with hands on each side of Lexa’s head.

She started kissing her again. At first Lexa barely responded. Then she felt her pushing back into the kiss, grabbing at Clarke’s naked flesh roughly.

“God, I want to touch you again.” Lexa moaned. She licked up Clarke’s neck. “I want to feel inside you. I want to feel you come around my fingers.”

Clarke was in disbelief this time. Lexa talking to her like this was probably the hottest thing she had ever heard. She came and she already wanted more.

With Lexa’s words as motivation, she quickly pulled down Lexa’s shorts and underwear at the same time and Lexa wasted no time in helping her. Clarke started kissing her fast and hard and sucked a mark into her neck, right under her ear.

“Can I fuck you?” She breathed, sending shivers all along Lexa’s spine, down her toes, everywhere across her body.

Lexa swallowed and Clarke was absolutely aching to feel the girl below her.

“Y-yes. Please. Please.” Lexa begged.

Clarke didn’t expect her to grab her hand and suck her fingers into her mouth before shoving her hand between her legs.

That’s all the guidance Clarke needed and she entered her so slowly she thought time had stopped. Lexa gripped her digits so tightly and moaned so beautifully she knew she was done for.

“Oh my — fuck.” Lexa moaned, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s neck as Clarke started thrusting her fingers in and out at an increasing pace, kissing Lexa through it.

Lexa reached down to rub at her clit but Clarke pulled her hand away, instead replacing it with her own as she rubbed fast circles into it while she kept fingering her.

Lexa bucked up immediately and moaned so loud Clarke stopped for a second just to make sure she was okay.

“Please, no please don’t stop.” Lexa begged, urging her hips to Clarke’s hand.

“Don’t worry.” Clarke said, pressing a wet kiss to her lips and thrusting her fingers back inside her, continuing her earlier movements.

Lexa was almost flailing, she wanted this so much and she was so close, Clarke hitting that spot inside her repeatedly. With a few more fast thrusts she came apart yelling Clarke’s name, and Clarke bit down on her neck as she screamed, almost coming with her.

“FUCK.” Lexa said as soon as she relaxed.

“That was so fucking hot.” Clarke said, kissing her chest and pressing a kiss to her stomach.

Lexa laughed beneath her, sweaty and spent.

“Come here.” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke back on to her lap.

“You look tired Lex.”

“Look at me.” Lexa demanded. She sat up with Clarke on her lap and put her hand between Clarke’s legs. She dipped a finger in her entrance to see if she needed any extra lubrication but found that Clarke was more than ready. “You want me to?” She asked. Clarke nodded and then Lexa entered her with two fingers and started thrusting, Clarke moving up and down with each thrust, arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, holding on as she took Lexa’s fingers as deep as she could.

“I can’t —” Clarke started, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” She moaned.

“Do you want me to stop?” Lexa asked, her lips against Clarke’s, her tone breathy.

“No!” Clarke practically yelled. 

Lexa smiled and continued thrusting, loving the way Clarke gripped her fingers inside her, loving the way that she looked at Lexa and the way she moaned in her mouth when Lexa hit that spot inside of her. She rubbed at her clit with her thumb and Clarke came undone in her hands for the second time that night. Lexa slowly pulled her fingers out of Clarke and missed the feeling of being inside her instantly.

They both collapsed back on the bed, legs tangled and hair mussed from all their rolling and sweating.

Lexa started laughing and Clarke laughed along looking at her.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“You said before we were at the same level. And we’re still at the same level.”

Clarke laughed again and pulled Lexa closer to her.

“We just had sex.” Clarke said.

“Yeah, we did.”

“Does this mean something to you?” Clarke asked.

Lexa got quiet and she started stroking the skin of Clarke’s arm.

“If you want it to mean something.”

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Lexa said.

“You can’t. It’s me, Lex.” 

“Of course it meant something to me Clarke…” She said, scared of her words, but knowing she needed to say them.

Clarke sighed and pressed her body down flush against Lexa’s, her weight dropping on to her. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s back and stroked the skin lightly, moving her hands up to Clarke’s shoulders and down her arms, loving the way the goosebumps formed on her skin.

“Me too.” She finally said into Lexa’s neck.

She kissed her on her neck and moved up to kiss her lips again.

“I want you again.” She breathed.

 “Clarke, fuck.” Lexa was already ready to go again just from those four words.

“Please. Please fuck me again. I want you so much Lex. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.” She frantically started kissing Lexa again, clawing at her skin hard.

“Clarke, wait.” Lexa said. Clarke stilled and looked down at her. “Are you okay?”

“Why?”

“You’re crying.” She said, wiping at a tear with her thumb.

“I’m just overwhelmed.” She said. “I wanted this so much.”

Lexa pulled Clarke close, holding her face in her hands while she pressed their foreheads together. “Me too. I wanted this just as much, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” She said against her lips, kissing them lightly.

“We have the morning together. We have all of this weekend. Slow down babe, okay? I’m here.” Lexa said, kissing the corner of her eyebrow.

“Okay.” Clarke said, relaxing into her touch.

“You have me.” Lexa whispered.

Lexa got up and moved towards Clarke’s dresser, pulling on a pair of underwear. She grabbed a pair for Clarke and moved towards the bed. She moved down and pulled the fabric up her legs, Clarke lifting herself up to get them on all the way. Lexa pressed a kiss to her covered mound and pulled the blankets over them.

Lexa pulled Clarke into her and wrapped an arm around her waist, settling it on her stomach, drawing light circles until she felt her start to relax and sink further into her. When she stilled her movements Clarke whimpered, and Lexa grabbed her hand to reassure her, softly stroking the skin of her hand as they both fell asleep.


End file.
